Welcome Back
by Des
Summary: 7 months after the postponement of the Shaman Fight due to Hao's interference, the time has finally come to continue. Yoh and the others must face new fighters and faces, but old threats are everpresent. Who will really win the Shaman Fight?
1. PROLOGUE The Boy Meets The King

It wasn't an amazing night.

The wind blew a discarded newspaper across the empty path. It landed on the other side, clashing terribly with the healthy, green grass that lined the road, to the point where it was even growing through the square outlines of its stones. It was far away from the shrine gate, but near enough to the boy that had been reading it. The typical, dark-haired Japanese boy jogged after it, stooping over to retrieve it. God forbid he litter in a place like this. He sighed, folded it up, and tucked it into the pocket of his red jeans, then pulled his hat tighter around his skull. The wind that stole his paper was colder, and it seemed to be picking up.

…At an alarming rate, too. As if on cue, a black cat charged directly at the young man's shoes, circling him once and then standing before him with its back arched and hair on end – if you wanted to call it hair anymore, that is. The feline was a spirit that brought ill fortune to those who crossed it – or for that matter, his master, the seemingly-typical boy. It gave a low growl, as the boy's body stiffened and eyes narrowed. He was staring into the distance, his face struck by the wild and rapid wind, which tormented any hair sticking out of his beanie. There seemed to be something beyond the gate – a brilliant yet ominous light. He hated this light. It gave all the wrong vibes. And wind wasn't supposed to glow anyway.

The shaman prepared his mind for battle. The cat was ready. The boy reached into his back pocket, rustling the newspaper as he dug for something else entirely. But the light was coming closer, the wind stronger. He let out a gasp of breath before finally finding his medium; a broken mirror. The boy held it out in front of him, facing it away from his face, and the cracked thing reflected the glow in what seemed like a thousand directions. He squinted as the light, the storm, a _person_ approached. All of a sudden, there was another young Japanese boy standing in front of him, with gentle features, but a frightening aura. The apparition smiled, and the maelstrom abruptly ceased.

"Your name is Sugita Daisaku, isn't it?" He addressed the shaman in a light, conversational tone.

Daisaku grimaced. The assumption of his name was correct, but not what he had been expecting. He continued to hold forth the mirror, but waited to oversoul. He nodded, eyeing the spirit suspiciously.

"I was watching you during the Shaman Fight." The ghost continued, his friendly smile unwavering. "You."

Both eyebrows raised on the shaman's face, as a bit of curiosity filtered into his still-serious expression. "That so? And what do you want with me? Is it trouble passing on?"

Everything about the spirit seemed to darken a bit, as his eyes squinted and his smile grew wider. "Indeed, that is troublesome for me… but it's a matter you can't control." The voice began to echo – no, it was actually a chuckle. He was laughing at Daisaku. "You're so tiny…"

"What?!" Daisaku scowled, and held out his hand to signal his guardian spirit. Suddenly, the cat's body disappeared, as though a light breeze had come by and vaporized it. Seconds later, he was holding a glowing spirit ball in his hand.

"Are you going to fight?" The pitch of the spirit's voice raised slightly, to a patronizing tone. "You'll need to be much, much stronger!"

That was that. The boy was officially mad.

_"__Abunai__ - __Oversoul__ in Mirror!" _

The sound was like glass breaking as the cat spirit merged with its medium. Light burst from it as metal and glass shards formed from the shaman's furyoku, connecting together to create what looked like Abunai's former body – apart from the fact that it was metal, tank-sized, and covered in craggy glass that made up its fur. Daisaku stood on the shoulder of the iron beast, one of a few parts that wasn't spiky, glaring down at the spirit that was smiling up at him.

"Listen up! I survived through the current shaman fight. I won't let a wandering spirit insult my power!"

"Power?" The offender giggled, covering his mouth and taking a few steps backward, to observe the boy's oversoul. "Is that what you call it?"

The boy was about to retort, when suddenly, he felt something searing under his shoes. He gasped. Suddenly, Abunai's body was red-hot, and not only that… the place where they were standing was on fire! And not just that… it was the only part of the area that was burning. The fire didn't spread. It was concentrated solely on his spirit. He screamed as the heat raced up his legs, the flames burning out his furyoku in less than a minute. Immediately his oversoul broke, and he fell head-first to the ground, yowling in pain at the impact as the flames began to subside. It wasn't too great of a fall; he was bleeding from the forehead, but it was nothing to crack his skull or anything deadly. He moaned as he sat up and pressed his hand against the blood, soaking his palm as the spirit calmly walked towards him with a satisfied expression.

"You-!" Daisaku fell backwards again, and then scrambled to his knees. "You're Hao, aren't you? Asakura Hao! You're supposed to be dead!"

"I am." Hao's face became stony as he stood over the beaten shaman. He was unhappy about a lot of things, but this seemed to be the biggest issue at the moment. But Hao was quick to recover. He held out his hand, glimmering like a treasure, to the boy – and smirked.

"And I think you need a new spirit."


	2. CHAPTER 1 Souls Overlap

Author's Note:_ So, hi guys. Liked the prologue? Good! Now that I've gotten your attention, it is time to introduce the __fanfic!_

_"Welcome Back" is a story I've wanted to write for quite some time, and it's finally coming to fruition. I'm brimming with ideas and my skeleton for the plot is ¾ finished, so now it's time to enjoy the ride. For those who are unsure, this __fanfiction__ is based supremely on the anime. I have not read the __manga__. However, I have heard random facts about it, which I will incorporate at my leisure. Just, bear in mind that this is NOT based off the __manga__, despite that._

_I plan on using Japanese terms whenever comfortable, so for your convenience, whenever I think I've put something people don't know, it'll go in a translation notes underneath the A/N. _

_And, as you may have guessed, this __fic__ has OCs. __They're sort of necessary to continue the fight because the opponents from the anime were all eliminated from the competition. But if that's not__ what __ frosts__ your cupcake, then read with caution. I'm trying to stay as true to the show as possible, I assure you. _

_That said__ I do not own Shaman King or the characters therein except for my own. _

_Enjoy the show! __Please review if you liked it! __Thanks to those of you who already did! _

_-Des_

* * *

Translation notes: 

_Danna –_ Means something like "Master."

_Mochirei_– A shaman's main spirit.

_Onsen__ – _A hot spring.

_Oniichan__ – _A way to address one's older brother.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: SOULS OVERLAP

"I don't want to be here."

Tao Ren stated this, very matter-of-fact. But his mochirei was not listening. Sure, Bason pretended to. He smiled and nodded in a supportive fashion. But he was definitely, definitely not listening.

Ren sighed, deciding it was useless to bother convincing him. Having come to that conclusion, there was suddenly a lot less to do. He stared at the surface of the small table- Yoh's table, which he definitely did not care to be sitting at. In fact, if Anna had not invited him to stay for dinner, he would have gone straight back to China after delivering the abalone his sister could very well have mailed – and then he would have yelled at her. That was just how things were, he thought impatiently, and began to tap his fingers on the table.

There were some snacks on it.

…He had no business eating their snacks. He did not _want_ to. He was already set up with a glass of milk, and that was all he needed before dinner. But now that he had really noticed the cookies – just average, thin, brown wafers – they were the most interesting thing in the room. Besides the abalone, which he planned on shoving in Yoh's face. That would come later.

His stomach growled. Ren glowered down at the cookies.

"Hmph," he raised his chin, slowly extending his palm for one.

He heard the sliding door slam open.

"Ren!" An ecstatic voice exclaimed. The Chinese shaman froze, as Bason turned around and hovered higher to greet Amidamaru. The two spirits began chattering immediately; it _had_ been seven months since they'd last seen each other. After the shaman fight was postponed, Ren and his spirit had gone home to China. _Why_ didn't he _stay_ there?

"Yoh," he finally acknowledged, although the look on his face might also indicate that he would like to bite something until it was no longer alive. Ren's hand was still lingering over the cookies, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, you can have some of those!" Yoh quickly told him, a tad concerned about the look he was receiving. "Don't be shy."

"Shy-! I AM NOT SHY, BASTARD," Ren gave the boy a searing look, immediately withdrawing his hand from the cookie tray and leaping to his feet. He was a bit testier than usual, having been made to wait. Yoh simply laughed, and then turned slightly into the hall.

"Anna let you in, right? I'll tell her I'm home, and we can catch up."

"Don't ignore what I just said!" Ren glared, stomping after the boy who had started walking toward the kitchen.

"I have to give her some groceries, as well," Yoh continued, pointing at a plastic bag he was holding and smiling tolerantly at the overreacting person.

"Hmph. You haven't changed a bit," Ren sighed, slowing down a little as Yoh ventured into the kitchen. Come to think of it, something in there smelled nice. He wondered who the lady of the house had bullied into cooking this time, since it obviously wasn't Yoh.

"AHHH!" Yoh's scream rang from the kitchen.

"Yoh?" Ren's eyebrows shot up in alarm, and he hurried to see what had happened.

What happened, happened to be Anna in a pink apron, chopping something while constantly giving heed to a cookbook on the counter. Yoh's jaw hung open, and it was all he could do but stammer like an idiot.

"What?" The spontaneously domestic blonde demanded, arching an eyebrow in that threatening manner.

"You're…" Yoh stared, and slowly placed the groceries on the floor. "Who are you? What did you do to Anna?!"

The girl's eyes narrowed and she raised her knife just a bit higher than she'd been holding it for chopping, but the only thing she would have needed to pierce the boy was her unpleasant stare. Yoh gulped, and thought he felt sweat beads forming. Anna scoffed and turned back to her chopping, a bit more violently.

"Honestly. You try to do something nice for your fiancée…."

"I'm sorry, Anna!" Yoh quickly apologized, holding up his hands in a surrendering motion. "I, I'm happy you're cooking! I can't wait to try some! Really!"

Ren had just been staring the entire time, rather surprised himself that Anna was cooking. It was too much of a bother to interfere with her and Yoh, but seeing him apologize like a little child was rather amusing. "You look so pathetic."

"Get out of my kitchen," Anna snapped. Her eyebrow was starting to twitch.

Yoh laughed nervously, grabbing Ren's shoulders and ushering him out. "You heard her."

"Don't touch me, I can walk," he responded with a roll of the eyes. Yoh lifted his hands and scratched the back of his head. Ren stalked back into the sitting room, placing himself on a maroon-colored pillow near the table, pausing, and then pushing the cookies to the opposite side. Yoh eyed him curiously, and then sat down on the pillow next to him.

"Hey, Ren," he spoke up, and pulled the cookies back over so he could eat one. "What brought you here?"

"My sister," Ren responded immediately. "She must've gotten bored, so she told me to give you this." He reached over next to him, where a brown bag had been set down, and promptly flung it at Yoh's head.

"Oh!" Yoh's reflexes were certainly good enough to see that coming, and he caught it before it got anywhere near his face. "What is it?"

"Abalone," the Chinese shaman informed him, raising his nose with his eyes shut.

"What, that's it? Why would she send you all the way for that?" Yoh stared, confused and incredulous. However, after a moment, he blinked and smiled warmly. "Well, I did feel like something good was going to happen today."

Ren opened one eye. "Aren't you being a little mushy over just that?"

"Well, I'm glad to see you – it's been a while."

"Hm, you're not just glad you don't have to cook, then? It seems like your setup is pretty cozy lately." Ren smirked, absently grabbing a cookie for himself and nibbling on it. Yoh shook his head slowly, an awed look on his face.

"Anna's NEVER done that before," he confided.

"Hmph. It's a good day for you after all," Ren chuckled.

"Maybe it's just spring," Yoh laughed.

"What are you talking about, it IS spring."

"Ah, never mind."

"Speaking of springs, though, weren't you supposed to turn this place into an onsen inn?" Ren's eyebrow rose. "I haven't seen a single person I don't know."

"Oh, we're open! It's just that business is slow. Our only real advertising was at the Shaman Fight," Yoh admitted, scratching his cheek. During the Shaman Fight, he had been made to wear a training outfit that read 'Funbari Onsen' on the back – as well as naming their team after it. They were pure product placement.

"Ah, yes. Are you relieved about no longer being a walking billboard, then?" Ren smirked again.

"Well…."

Yoh looked as though he was about to whine. Ren stared in confusion.

"What?"

"I still have to wear a sign on my back when she makes me run," he confessed with exasperation.

"You're so whipped," Ren shook his head and took a sip of the milk that was there from earlier. Yoh quietly sobbed.

"If you don't have any customers, how do you pay Faust, anyway?" Ren asked after a moment. Faust was a doctor and Yoh's teammate, whom Anna enlisted to be the inn's masseuse.

Yoh stopped to think. "Uhh. He's just happy to have free room and board and his wife back. Anna brought her soul to him from the afterlife, remember?"

"I remember. I think you're breaking some kind of labor laws, too."

"Well, it'll be all right. It's not like Faust would want to sue us or anything," Yoh laughed.

"Where is he, anyway?" Ren took another cookie.

"The roof. He and Eliza are having a date, I guess."

"I don't know how you live with that. They're so lovey-dovey it makes you sick!" Ren rolled his eyes.

"Ah, I think it's nice," Yoh smiled kindly, and looked toward the ceiling, imagining that they were somewhere above him.

"Are you and Anna going to be like that some day?" Ren grinned at Yoh, not caring to change the topic.

"What? …Errrr." The Japanese shaman looked embarrassed. "Somehow, I don't think so."

"Good. I'd have to kill you."

* * *

Far from the warmth of Yoh's home turned out-of-business inn, the chilly spring breeze enveloped a group of travelers, huddling close to a portable grill as they laughed and ate by the river. 

"AUGH! SHIT, THAT'S HOT!" A man with a giant pompadour yowled in pain, falling backward on the tiny stool with reddened hands. The skewered snack he was trying to grab flew into the air.

"You're so stupid, Ryu!" His spiky-haired companion cackled and pointed, holding his kebab the correct way. Horohoro was used to teasing his friends, and this was just far too easy. Standing in the midst of the two was Pirika, his sister who resembled him with their mutual sky blue hair color. She was nowhere near as amused, and gave her brother a scolding pout.

"You're the one who's stupid, oniichan. Ryu-san, are you okay?"

"This SUPER HURTS, asshole," 'Wooden Sword' Ryu growled, standing up to nurse it in the cool water. He immediately made a small yelping noise, as burning hot to freezing cold was never smart. Horohoro continued to snicker.

"Sheesh. Shut up and eat your food," Pirika poked him in the face with chopsticks. He ceased his chortling to give her an irritated look.

"You didn't have to go and do that," he whined.

"Yes I did," she smiled cutely, and then squatted down to pick up a basket with more food in it. Horohoro sighed and followed orders, smacking loudly as he chewed a large hunk of meat. Ryu dejectedly wandered over and sat back on his little stool, picking up the food that was now a little burnt. He shook his head and bit a piece off the top, muttering something at Horohoro – who didn't hear, as he was grabbing a cup of juice. Horohoro sat back down across from the grill. Pirika giggled and looked into the sky as she stood up – and then, gasped.

"Oniichan, look! Look!"

"Huh?" Horohoro dully turned his face to the sky, as did Ryu, out of curiosity. The dull looks morphed immediately into enormous grins. A bright star was splitting the sky into two. It was _that_ star: Lagou, the shooting star that signaled the beginning of the Shaman Fight. It was finally about to begin again.

"All right! YAY!" Ryu dropped his skewer once again, to leap to his feet and throw his hands up in celebration. This time it landed in the dirt, but he didn't care. The Shaman Fight was restarting! Who had time to eat!? "It's time to meet up again with Yoh-danna!"

"Can't we finish the food first?" Horohoro protested, although he too wanted to see his old friend. It was pretty tasty.

"What, are you CRAZY? I'm going right now! Don't mind if I leave you suckers behind! You're not even on Funbari Onsen Team, so eat my dust!" Ryu puffed out his chest, laughing triumphantly.

"What was that!? You're going to eat MY dust!" It was a challenge. Horohoro stood up and dusted himself off – to notice that Ryu had already began running. He did a double-take, glared, and charged after him. "WAIT UP, YOU ASSHOLE!"

Pirika stared angrily after the two, unable to fathom the audacity it took to leave her behind with the grill and the mess. Finally registering it, she stomped her foot in frustration.

"_BOYS!_"

* * *

It had been about an hour since the star appeared. Yoh hung out the window with his chin resting in his hand, staring out across the town. Ren was sitting peacefully on a pillow, apparently deep in thought. 

"Dinner's ready," Anna stated calmly from the doorway, and walked casually back to the kitchen. Yoh and Ren blinked at not realizing she was there, but followed without many words and sat down in the dining room. Anna lifted a heavy pot and set it down in front of them. Yoh smiled, almost in bliss. He really was happy to get to try Anna's cooking.

"That is so picturesque," Ren teased as the food was set down.

"Quiet," Anna ordered, setting out the rest of the things – like plates. Quiet they stayed, waiting in anticipation. After a few moments, everything was laid out on the table, and the guys had suddenly gotten a lot hungrier. Anna watched them with interest, standing near the table. After a moment, she permitted them to help themselves.

At that exact second, the high voice of Manta called out. "Yoh-kun! I'm letting myself in, okay?"

"Yeah, fine!" Yoh called back in response, turning on his stool toward the door. Ren shrugged and went back to serving himself – that is, until Anna smacked his hand with a spoon.

"Oi, woman! What the hell was that for?" He demanded furiously. She had just said that they could eat five seconds ago!

"Wait until everyone is at the table. That's common sense," she lectured him dryly. Ren scowled at being treated like an idiot, but was distracted from a retort as Manta entered – and immediately noticed the apron on Yoh's fiancée.

"Whoaaaa! Anna-san, you did the cooking?" He pointed at the pot, clearly as amazed as Yoh was.

"Yes," she stated simply, crossing her arms. "Is that a problem?"

"Of course not," Manta reassured her, hopping over to a stool and climbing up it like a ladder. "Actually, I'm kind of excited to try it," he added with a nervous chuckle. "You cooking, that's something I never expected."

"I see." Anna sat down across from the three, just barely paying attention to Manta's ramblings. "Well, eat up."

Manta made it up the stool, and flopped down on it, looking unable to contain himself about something. He, too, had seen the star's coming – from the window at cram school. Yoh and Ren were beginning to put some of the food on their plates, but Manta watched quietly without moving.

"I thought you were excited to try my food," Anna peered down at the tiny boy. "Was that a lie?"

"What? Oh, no, I'm sorry. I was just thinking. That star in the sky, that was Lagou, wasn't it? So, the Shaman Fights might be re-starting soon, right? And Yoh-kun will go back to America," Manta picked up his chopsticks and began to serve himself, certainly not wanting to be rude to Anna.

"Mmm," Yoh agreed, pausing to consume a little glob of rice. "Yeah, you're right."

"It was only a matter of time anyway. Why are you whining about it?" Ren scoffed.

"I'm not whining!" Manta protested. "It's just like last time. I'll miss you." He paused for a moment. "But hey, Yoh-kun, I was there for the last part of the Shaman Fight, wasn't I? And I survived that, and that was about as bad as it was going to get..."

"What are you getting at?" Anna glared at the little person. He sure could talk for ages without saying anything. Manta gave her a slightly annoyed look – he was getting to it!

"Anna, leave him alone," Yoh chuckled nervously. Manta sighed. Well, if he was going to get to the point, he'd better do it now, before they started arguing.

"Yoh-kun, I'd like to come watch the rest of your fights. Do you mind if I come back with you?" He paused, suddenly remembering that a lot of trouble had been caused when he was there at the fight. If it weren't for him always being in the way and getting kidnapped, Yoh would have escaped a lot of trouble... he felt selfish for asking. Suddenly, he felt like taking back the request… although, he still really wanted to go.

"Uh, I mean, if you don't want to, that's okay, I can cheer for you wherever I am in the world…"

"Well, it's okay, isn't it?" Yoh smiled down at his friend. Manta looked relieved, and nodded.

"Yeah!"

"Then it's settled, we're all going." Yoh laughed cheerfully. "Anna, you're coming too, right?"

"No. I have a business to run. Don't come home until you're Shaman King." Anna sipped her tea.

"Uh, yes ma'am," Yoh sighed.

"Ridiculous. You'll never get to go home if you agree to that, Yoh," Ren stated.

"What? No way," Yoh shook his head and grinned.

"I am going to be Shaman King." Ren stated again.

"Then I'll just have to live with you!" Yoh clapped his hands decidedly.

"What!? YOU WILL NOT, BASTARD," Ren slammed his fist on the table.

"I got you to rethink it though, didn't I?" The Asakura snickered.

"Not at all," The Tao glared. This sort of banter continued for minutes upon minutes, and seemed to be giving Manta a headache. Anna calmly continued eating.

The sound of beeping rose from the living room, and everyone was silent.

Beeeep. Beeeep. Beeeep.

* * *

"Des! Oi, Des!" 

A girl in a deep blue suit stood on the bridge of Funbari's graveyard, her curly blonde locks floating lightly in the breeze as she stood with her hands cupped over her mouth and called out to a figure sitting atop the cemetery shrine. Des was shorter than the girl on the bridge, and wore glasses on top of an eye patch. The shades of blue and black in her straight hair were hard to distinguish in the darkness of night, and she was sitting with her legs crossed. Far away from the two of them, yet another girl was crouching in front of a tombstone – a very specific one.

"Whaaat, Nemu," Des called back, only barely bothering to raise her voice. It was lost in the wind, but the lighthaired girl could guess what she was saying, so she continued on, walking a bit closer so that specifics could be deciphered.

"Get your butt off that shrine and come look at Amidamaru with us!"

"It's just his tombstone," Des corrected, raising an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean," Nemu crossed her arms, not feeling the correction was necessary. Des shrugged and turned her sights heavenward, as they had been before. The girl on the bridge made a face, and continued in her efforts to get the 11-year-old off the roof. "Lagou's been gone from the sky for an hour – at this point you're just being a stick in the mud, you know!"

"So then I'm _obviously_ waiting for something else," the bluenette rolled her eyes. "I'm never a stick in the mud."

"Capitan!" The girl near the tombstone whined, and surprisingly, was heard from the far distance. Des blinked.

"See, you're a stick in the mud. Come hang out already," Nemu grinned and held her hand out.

"Fine, I get it," the patch-eye stood up on the monument and dropped off, landing in a crouch with a hard thud on her feet. The blonde grinned and patted her on the back with the hand that she had outstretched. Des straightened herself, shook her head, and grinned back.

"It was your idea to come to Funbari anyway," the taller girl teased.

"It wasn't my idea to stop and look at an uninhabited gravestone," Des scoffed, looking ahead. "That was Lynn."

Lynn, the third girl in the bunch, was standing and waving. Her hair was a dull rose color, but the style of her hair was anything but dull – she fashioned it with barrettes and ribbons into two decorative pigtails. Despite this and her brown dress, though, she acted like a tomboy.

"Capitan! Have you come off your high horse yet?" The tan girl joked as the two made their way across the bridge.

"I don't have a horse," Des commented, and then looked at Nemu. The two of them stopped in front of the large grave marker, which seemed to have a certain glow about it. It was definitely inhabited by a powerful spirit, even if he wasn't present. Lynn moved out of the way so Des could stand before it.

"Hmm," the bespectacled girl grinned to herself, and scratched her chin. "Well, this gravestone belongs to the spirit that defeated Hao. I suppose we should pay him respects."

"Indeed," Nemu smiled and nodded in agreement, as did Lynn, who didn't speak her agreement, but made it shown. At that moment, the three girls stood silent, their eyes closed almost as though in meditation. They seemed to be in synch with each other as their thoughts floated. After the moment of silence, they looked at eachother, grinned, and then, in perfect unison, pointed at the tombstone.

"You're going DOWN!" They crowed together, and suddenly laughed, to realize their thoughts were one. Their laughter drowned an altogether different sound – shrill, like the noise a beeper makes. It hardly took a moment for them to notice.

Beeeeep. Beeeeep. Beeeeep.

"Our Oracle Bells!"

Suddenly, there was a mad scramble as the girls checked their persons for where they had put the sacred pagers. Des pulled back her sleeve, which was so puffy you wouldn't normally be able to tell she was wearing anything under it. Lynn grabbed the device that was hanging from a cord on her neck and held it up with two hands to her eye level. Nemu's was also under her sleeve, but the suit hung a bit more tightly to her body, so she simply took the coat off and hung it over a thin grave marker that was sticking out of the ground. The trio carefully read what the digital spirits had to say. Des was the first to finish, and stood proudly with her hands on her hips. The others finished reading and turned to look at her, elated.

"So, this means -!" Lynn balled her hands into fists, attempting to contain her excitement.

"That's right," Nemu looked at Lynn, beaming a smile.

Des climbed up on Amidamaru's tombstone, and pointed meaningfully at the horizon, so that the entire world would know that they were being addressed by a powerful leader – a future Shaman King.

"TEAM ARROGANCE is officially reformed!"


End file.
